the last page that has no ending
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke tidak tahu jika kakaknya telah lama menjalin hubungan dengan Haruno Sakura. Mereka bahkan akan menikah dan ia sama sekali tidak menyukai ide itu. Tentu saja bukan karena ia menyukai Sakura seperti kata Menma... err...paling tidak, begitulah dugaannya. / Tentang Charasuke dan kisah klasiknya. / 〔canon: Road to Ninja Universe〕 〔one-sided CharaSaku〕


Malam itu, Uchiha Mikoto memasak begitu banyak menu untuk makan malam keluarganya. Semua masakannya spesial untuk merayakan pengangkatan Sasuke menjadi _jounin_ sekaligus bergabungnya pemuda itu dengan _Konoha Keimu Butai_ —Satuan Polisi Militer Konoha—yang saat itu dipimpin oleh Uchiha Fugaku. Mikoto juga bermaksud merayakan malam itu untuk ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke sembilan belas, meski sudah lewat beberapa minggu.

Sasuke sangat senang, di samping karena semua masakan yang tersaji di depannya adalah kesukannya; ia jadi bisa kembali merasakan asyiknya perayaan ulang tahun seperti di masa kecilnya—meski kali ini tanpa Itachi di sampingnya.

Uchiha Itachi memang jarang bisa berada di rumah. Statusnya sebagai ANBU menuntutnya lebih aktif berada di luar untuk menjalankan misi rahasia. Selain itu, ia juga merangkap sebagai anggota Akatsuki, sekelompok ninja kelas kakap yang bekerja demi uang. Masuknya Itachi ke dalam Akatsuki merupakan perintah langsung dari Senju Tsunade—sang Hokage kelima—untuk memudahkan beberapa misinya menyangkut keamanan desa; juga agar Akatsuki dan Konoha dapat menjalin kerjasama dengan baik.

Semua tanggung jawab itu dipegang Itachi sejak ia menyerahkan jabatannya sebagai ketua ANBU kepada Uchiha Shisui beberapa tahun terakhir. Karenanya, kesibukan Itachi membuatnya hanya bisa berada di rumah selama dua sampai tiga hari dalam seminggu.

Ah, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merindukan masa kecilnya—ketika Itachi masih punya cukup banyak waktu untuk bersamanya.

" _Tadaima_ …."

Ucapan salam singkat itu membuat tiga kepala berambut gelap di ruang makan itu menoleh serempak ke koridor menuju pintu depan. Senyum Sasuke merekah seketika.

* * *

 _ **a 2018 NARUTO Fanfiction**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **the last page that has no ending**

 _ **© Andromeda no Rei**_

 **.**

 **Drama / Angst / Hurt / Romance / Friendship / Family**

 _ **Canon setting:**_ _Tsukuyomi World_ _ **(Road to Ninja Universe)**_

 **[ItaSaku & **_**one-sided**_ **CharaSaku]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tahu Itachi akan mengetuk dahinya seperti biasa, dan ia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan bentuk afeksi itu meski keduanya telah beranjak dewasa. Sasuke merasa disayang dan ia sangat menyukai segala bentuk perhatian terhadapnya.

"Sekali lagi selamat, Sasuke—kau sudah jadi _jounin_ sekarang." Itachi yang telah membersihkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Sasuke, mulai menyantap makan malamnya.

"Terima kasih, _Nii-san_."

"Yah, meski kau termasuk salah satu yang terlambat di angkatanmu," lanjut Itachi.

Senyum di wajah Sasuke menghilang. Ia tahu Itachi tidak bermaksud merendahkannya, apalagi di depan ayah mereka—dalam suasana seperti ini. Itachi hanya mengingatkan secara halus, bahwa ia tidak selamanya bisa bermain-main seperti sekarang. Sakura dan Menma saja sudah dilantik sebagai _jounin_ sejak dua tahun sebelumnya.

Fugaku berdehem cukup keras, membuat Sasuke menelan ludah gugup.

"Tak apa," ujar sang kepala keluarga kemudian. "Ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan _Keimu Butai_ dan lulus tesnya, kuanggap itu sebagai titik perubahan ke arah yang lebih baik."

Mikoto tersenyum mendengar penuturan suaminya. "Benar…" sambungnya sambil mengelus sebelah tangan Sasuke yang duduk di seberangnya. "…akan selalu ada kesempatan bagi mereka yang mau belajar."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan kembali makan malamnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, makan malam telah usai dan Mikoto menyuguhkan teh hangat untuk suami dan anak-anaknya. Empat orang yang jarang sekali bisa berkumpul lengkap itu mengobrol santai, membahas tentang keputusan Itachi keluar dari Akatsuki serta ANBU—dan menjadi _jounin_ biasa. Meski begitu, Itachi akan tetap siap jika sewaktu-waktu Hokage memintanya untuk melaksanakan tugas kembali sebagai ANBU.

Keputusan sepihak itu—yang akhirnya disetujui Kakashi dengan beberapa syarat—membuat keluarganya terkejut. Terutama Fugaku—yang selalu bangga atas segala pencapaian Itachi—sangat menyayangkan keputusan anak sulungnya itu.

Namun semua pembicaraan mengejutkan itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan penuturan Itachi setelahnya…

"—menikah?" kedua alis Mikoto terangkat. Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada cawan tehnya, sementara Fugaku meletakkan kembali koran yang tadinya hendak ia baca. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa keinginan untuk menikah akan terucap dengan lancar oleh seorang Uchiha Itachi, tidak—bahkan oleh ayah, ibu, dan adik satu-satunya.

" _Ara_ , ibu tidak tahu Itachi menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang," ujar Mikoto sebelum menyesap tehnya.

Itachi tersenyum menatap wajah cantik ibunya. "Sudah tujuh bulan ini, _Kaa-san_ ," akunya. "Kami memang merahasiakannya karena aku tidak ingin dia dalam bahaya. Meski aku tahu dia _kunoichi_ kuat yang pasti dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri."

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Kukira _nii-san_ penyuka sesame jenis— _itte—_!" Sasuke mengaduh ketika tiba-tiba Itachi memukul kepalanya dengan koran sang ayah yang ia gulung. "Hei—itu bukan tanpa alasan, 'kan? Selama ini _nii-san_ tak pernah dekat dengan seseorang—terutama seorang gadis. _Nii-san_ 'kan selalu menempel dengan Shisui- _nii_."

"Sudah kubilang kami memang merahasiakannya."

"Itachi…"

Itachi menoleh pada ibunya yang terlihat sangat penasaran.

"…siapa gadis itu? _Kunoichi_ Konoha?"

Itachi tersenyum penuh arti dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Fugaku yang masih diam. "Aku akan mengundangnya untuk makan malam di sini besok, sekalian memngenalkannya pada kalian."

Fugaku tahu arti tatapan anak sulungnya itu—ia sedang meminta izin. Pria yang hampir berusia lima puluh tahun itu lantas memejamkan mata dan mengangguk singkat—menyetujuinya dalam diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam berikutnya, keluarga kecil itu sedang menunggu gadis yang menjadi kekasih Itachi—yang dalam waktu dekat ini akan turut menjadi bagian dari klan Uchiha. Bunyi ketukan di pintu depan mengagetkan mereka yang telah berkumpul di meja makan.

 _Itu dia…_

Sasuke bergegas membukakan pintu karena Itachi sedang di toilet. Tepat ketika Sasuke telah siap dengan senyum yang ia pasang setampan mungkin untuk menyapa, kedua iris gelapnya menangkap sosok yang sama sekali tak asing baginya.

 _Haruno Sakura_ ….

Gadis itu berdiri di depannya, mengenakan sweter hijau muda dan celana gading selututnya yang biasa. Sepasang mata viridian itu menatap langsung ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa yang Sakura lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke, bingung melihat teman satu tim _genin_ -nya malam-malam begini berada di depan rumahnya.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, suara tenor dari belakang tubuh Sasuke menginterupsinya.

"Oh—Sakura sudah datang?" sapa Itachi seraya mendorong pelan Sasuke agar menyingkir dari pintu. "Masuklah, semuanya sudah menunggumu."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengekori Itachi masuk ke arah ruang makan di mana orangtua kekasihnya tengah menunggu.

Sasuke menatap punggung dua sejoli itu dalam diam. Alisnya bertautan, otaknya masih mencerna fakta yang baru saja menghantamnya di depan mata. _'_ Nii-san _dan… Sakura…?_ ' batinnya. Tiba-tiba perasaannya mejadi tidak enak.

Setelah Itachi mengenalkan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya, raut wajah tegang kedua orangtuanya merileks seketika. Pada dasarnya Sakura memang bukan orang baru bagi Fugaku dan Mikoto—bahkan bagi semua warga Konoha. Haruno Sakura adalah putri tunggal Haruno Kizashi, sang Hokage keempat yang tewas bersama istrinya demi melindungi desa.

Selain itu, keduanya juga mengenal Sakura sebagai teman satu tim _genin_ Sasuke; juga sebagai ninja medis asuhan Hokage kelima, Senju Tsunade- _hime_. Setelah dilantik menjadi _jounin_ dua tahun silam, Sakura sering tergabung dalam tim _elite jounin_ untuk misi-misi _rank-S_ ; menjadi anggota termuda tim ninja medis senior di rumah sakit Konoha; dan beberapa kali dipecaraya menjadi salah satu delegasi Konoha dalam kerja sama bidang kesehatan dengan desa ninja lain. Singkatnya, Haruno Sakura termasuk dalam jajaran atas _shinobi_ Konoha meski tidak memiliki _kekkei genkai._

Dengan semua latar belakang itu, Sasuke tidak terkejut ketika ayah dan ibunya menerima Sakura dengan sangat baik. Mereka bahkan mulai membicarakan tentang rencana pernikahan keduanya.

Makan malam Sasuke terasa sangat hambar dan ia _bad mood_ tanpa sebab. Pembicaraan keluarganya dan kehadiran Sakura di rumahnya entah mengapa membuatnya muak. Telinganya terasa panas dan ia ingin segera menghilang dari ruangan itu.

Namun keinginan meletup-letup itu berbanding terbalik dengan sikap Sasuke yang hanya mengulur waktu makannya. Ia hanya menusuk-nusuk lauk dan nasi di mangkuknya menggunakan sumpit sambil bersungut-sungut tidak jelas.

"Sasuke," tegur Mikoto. "Kenapa? Tidak suka makanannya?"

"Tidak—maaf." Sasuke melirik ibunya sekilas, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Sakura yang duduk di seberangnya, di sebelah Itachi. Gadis itu ternyata menatapnya dengan wajah bingung. Sasuke membuang muka dan menatap Itachi.

"Kenapa Sakura?"

Suara Sasuke terdengar setelah agak lama ia terdiam. Itachi menghentikan suapannya dan kini perhatiannya berfokus pada Sasuke sepenuhnya.

Menyadari Itachi tidak akan menjawab, Sasuke melanjutkan dengan nada protes yang kentara. "Banyak gadis lain selain Sakura. Di klan kita sendiri juga banyak. Kenapa Sakura?"

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya. "Kenapa tidak?" balasnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan _nii-san_ mengenalnya," gumam Sasuke sambil memicing.

"Sasuke, ibu tidak melihat ini sebagai masalah," ujar Mikoto, berusaha menenangkan anak bungsunya yang mulai mengeluarkan aura tidak bersahabat.

Seolah tidak berani menatap ibunya, Sasuke menurunkan pandangannya pada isi mangkuknya yang telah berantakan. Sepasang iris hitam itu kemudian kembali menatap Sakura. "Aku tak mau teman satu timku menjadi kakak iparku," katanya.

"Sekedar mengingatkan—Sasuke, kalian bukan _genin_ lagi sekarang."

Kalimat terakhir Itachi membuat Sasuke semakin gerah. Dihembuskannya napas dengan kasar, lalu mengucapkan ' _gochisousama_ ' pelan. Pemuda berambut mencuat itu segera bangkit dan bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Keempat pasang mata yang tersisa di ruangan itu menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan bingung. Mereka tahu pemuda itu tidak setuju kakaknya menikah dengan Sakura. Hanya saja semua alasan yang diungkapkan Sasuke terlalu samar dan dapat dibantah.

Fugaku dan Mikoto minta maaf atas perilaku Sasuke hari itu, namun Sakura bisa maklum karena Sasuke memang sulit dipahami. Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda yang biasa ia panggil 'Charasuke' itu tidak bersikap ramah terhadapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelah kedatangan Sakura di rumahnya, Sasuke masih _bad mood_. Ia bahkan membatalkan acara kencan bersama gadis-gadisnya. Ia benar-benar kehilangan _mood_ untuk melakukan apapun selain tugas-tugas barunya di _Keimu Butai_.

Namikaze Menma menyadari perubahan sikap mendadak yang terjadi pada temannya yang _playboy_ itu. Karenanya saat mereka sedang menghabiskan makan siang bersama suatu hari, pemuda bermata sewarna safir itu bermaksud menghiburnya.

Sasuke menumpahkan semua uneg-unegnya pada Menma. Ia bercerita dengan nada luar biasa kesal bahwa Sakura dan Itachi telah cukup lama pacaran dan mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku tidak mengerti…" respon Menma setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan keluh kesahnya. "…bukankah itu bagus? Kakakmu akan menikah, lalu kau dan Sakura- _chan_ akan menjadi satu keluarga. Harusnya kau senang."

" _Aa_ —bagus, jika calon pengantin perempuannya bukan Sakura," dengus Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau Sakura jadi kakak iparku. Rasanya akan… berbeda."

Menma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau takut Sakura- _chan_ merebut Itachi- _san_? Dasar _brocon*._ "

"Bukan begitu," sahut Sasuke cepat. "Rasanya menyebalkan saja. Silakan menikah dengan siapa pun, asal jangan dengan Sakura."

Kedua bola mata Menma melebar, menatap Sasuke yang hampir tidak pernah kelihatan gelisah itu tampak begitu kusut sekarang. "Sasuke… kau menyukai Sakura- _chan_?"

Sasuke menoleh pada Menma dengan gerakan yang terlalu cepat. " _Chigee yo_!" bentaknya. "Sudah kubilang aku cuma tidak mau iparan dengan teman satu tim sendiri."

Menma mengerjap-kerjapnya matanya. Di hadapannya saat ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang berceloteh tentang berbagai alasan tidak masuk akal tentang ketidaksetujuannya akan keputusan kakaknya. Pemuda itu tampak menggebu-gebu dengan pipi yang merona bahkan hingga ke daun telinganya. Menma tahu—Sasuke sedang menyangkal.

"Ya sudah, terserah." Menma menghembuskan napas sebelum kembali melahap _ramen_ -nya. "Tapi jangan merengek padaku jika kau sadar nanti."

Sasuke terperanjat. Ia memikirkan pendapat Menma. Akan tetapi sebagian dari dirinya bersikukuh bahwa bukan itu alasannya. Bukan…

…pasti bukan karena ia menyukai Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Setelah resmi keluar dari ANBU dan Akatsuki, Itachi jadi tidak terlalu sibuk dan lebih sering berada di desa. Selama itu pula ia dan Sakura mulai secara terang-terangan menunjukkan kedekatan di depan umum. Tidak dengan sengaja menunjukkan kemesraan memang, keduanya hanya menjadi lebih terbuka. Jika sebelumnya mereka hanya bisa bertemu ketika malam sudah sangat larut dan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, kini mereka lebih berani pergi makan siang atau sekedar berjalan-jalan berdua di tengah desa.

Aura kasmaran yang secara tidak langsung terpancar dari keduanya membuat Sasuke sebal. Kesempatan untuk menggoda gadis-gadis di sela-sela pekerjaannya jadi ia sia-siakan begitu saja. _Mood_ -nya telah menguap entah ke mana.

Hari berlalu dan Sasuke tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus bersikap. Ia dengan sengaja mulai menghindari Itachi dan Sakura, bersikap jauh lebih dingin pada keduanya. Biar saja jika mereka menganggapnya kekanakan dan menyebalkan, Sasuke sudah tidak peduli.

Namun hal ini justru berpengaruh pada kinerjanya. Sasuke menjadi semakin ceroboh karena sering hilang fokus sehingga beberapa tugasnya tidak terselesaikan dengan baik. Fugaku mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Ia tidak peduli jika itu putra kandungnya sendiri, ketika Sasuke membuat banyak kesalahan dengan kecerobohannya—anak itu akan tetap mendapat surat peringatan, juga teguran langsung.

Tidak mempan. Sasuke seolah menulikan pendengaran setiap kali Fugaku memarahinya. Di rumah pun Sasuke mulai tidak betah. Mikoto hampir selalu mebicarakan tentang pernikahan kakaknya dengan antusias. Sasuke muak—amarah ayahnya dan antusiasme ibunya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Dengan semakin parahnya sikap Sasuke, pada akhirnya Itachilah yang turun tangan. Dulu, memang hanya Itachi yang mampu mengembalikan _mood_ Sasuke setiap kali ngambek. Karena itu ia berpikir mungkin sekarang pun tak akan ada bedanya.

Karena baginya, Sasuke akan selalu menjadi adi kecil kesayangannya.

Namun alih-alih mendengarkan, Sasuke justru semakin kesal ketika Itachi menegurnya. Pemuda itu bahkan menepis tangan Itachi dengan kasar ketika ia berusaha menenangkannya.

"Jangan bersikap sok bijaksana," ucap Sasuke ketus. "Hanya karena kau hebat dalam semua hal bukan berarti kau tahu segalanya."

Itachi terkesiap. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berkata sekasar itu padanya.

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku."

Tatapan mata Sasuke terlihat sangat terluka ketika mengucapkan itu dan Itachi tak mampu memperbaiki keadaan. Prasangka buruk melintas begitu saja: _apa selama ini Sasuke membencinya?_ Pada akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk mengalah, membiarkan Sasuke dengan emosinya yang meletup-letup. Mungkin adiknya sedang ingin sendiri. Mungkin dengan begitu, kepala Sasuke akan lebih dingin dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

Kekhawatiran Itachi pada adiknya masih terlihat bahkan ketika Sakura sedang berada di dekatnya. Sore itu ia mengantarkan kue _castella_ untuk keluarga Itachi, namun ternyata Fugaku dan Mikoto sedang tidak ada di rumah. Itachi dan Sakura hanya berongkang-ongkang di teras belakang rumah sambil membicarakan Sasuke.

"Maaf, Itachi- _san,_ aku tidak tahu." Sakura menghela napasnya. "Aku juga mencemaskan Charasuke, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Kami tidak pernah akur. Ma—maksudku, aku yang… aku yang tidak terlalu—kau tahu, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan sikapnya yang… _charai_ …."

Itachi menggenggam sebelah tangan Sakura dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu," ucapnya menenangkan. Itachi tahu Sakura sedang merasa tidak enak. "Aku sendiri—bahkan ayah dan ibuku—juga menyayangkan sikap Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan jadi _playboy_ begitu."

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Ini bukan saatnya membicarakan betapa menyebalkannya Sasuke sejak jadi _playboy_. Mereka akan menikah dan mau tidak mau Sakura harus bisa berdamai dengan Sasuke yang seperti itu. Namun bukan itu masalahnya sekarang…

"Itachi- _san_ …."

"Hm?"

"Apa Itachi- _san_ akan membatalkan ini karena Charasuke?" tanya Sakura tanpa berani menatap sang kekasih. "Sepertinya dia tidak menyetujuinya karena aku—karena dia membenciku. Aku 'kan… selalu bersikap jahat padanya."

Itachi melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura dan menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya lembut. "Tenang saja, nanti juga Sasuke akan terbiasa."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dalam diamnya. Sedikit banyak ia pun menyesal. Jika dari dulu yang tidak bersikap sekasar itu pada Sasuke, mungkin jadinya tidak akan serumit ini. Sakura merasa sangat wajar jika Sasuke membencinya sekarang, berpikir bahwa mungkin Sakura akan merebut Itachi darinya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Jemarinya memainkan bagian depan kaus hitam Itachi sambil menempelkan sebelah telinganya pada dada bidang pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya sebelah tangan Itachi memegang dagunya, mengangkatnya perlahan. Sakura memejamkan mata ketika Itachi menyatukan bibir mereka, melumatnya lamat-lamat.

Itachi menyandarkan tubuh Sakura pada tiang kayu di belakangnya, masih terus menciumnya dalam-dalam. Dimiringkan kepalanya beberapa kali, berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Erangan kecil Sakura membuat sesuatu di balik pintu dapur yang terbuka bergerak cepat. Itachi tahu Sasuke ada di sana, menyaksikan dan mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan.

.

.

Malamnya, Sasuke dan Itachi kembali bertengkar. Kali ini Sasuke yang mendatanginya langsung. Itachi tidak terkejut, karena cepat atau lambat ia tahu adiknya itu akan meluapkan segala emosinya.

"Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan Sakura," geram Sasuke, menatap Itachi penuh amarah.

Itachi meletakkan gulungan yang tengah dibacanya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya tenang.

"Dia temanku!"

"Lalu?" Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri kaku di depannya. "Sakura itu kekasihku, Sasuke. Kau—yang hanya _temannya_ —tidak punya hak untuk mengaturnya."

"Punya!" sahut Sasuke cepat. "Dia temanku dan aku punya hak untuk memilihkan siapa yang pantas untuknya."

Itachi menghela napas panjang, mulai sebal dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti ABG labil. "Siapa memangnya yang pantas?" tantangnya. "Kau?"

Sasuke seolah ditusuk ribuan tombak. Ia ingin menjawab 'iya', tapi sangsi.

"Seperti kau pernah menghargai Sakura saja." Itachi mendengus sinis. "Berkacalah, apa seorang _playboy_ pantas bersanding dengan gadis sepertinya? Lagipula Sakura tidak pernah menyukaimu. Ia hanya pernah menyukai Menma—kalau kau lupa."

Sasuke dapat merasakan jantungnya diremas kuat-kuat. Ia ingin membalas kata-kata Itachi, namun ia tahu semua itu benar. Kebenaran yang terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Jangan katakan kau menyukainya," cibir Itachi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Bagus."

Dengan itu, Itachi mengambil gulungan yang ia letakkan di meja lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Ditabraknya bahu Sasuke dengan sengaja, meninggalkan sang adik dengan segala pikiran rumitnya.

Sasuke masih mematung. Sudah dua orang menanyakan hal yang sama—tentang perasaannya pada Sakura. Ia tahu dan dengan sadar membantahnya. Namun kini ia mulai ragu.

Memang benar Sasuke pernah menyukai Sakura. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali berlalu, dulu pada tahun-tahun awal mereka di akademi. Itulah pertama kali Sasuke tertarik pada lawan jenis—pada Sakura. Jadi bisa dikatakan bahwa Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya. Namun mereka masih sangat kecil, dan Sasuke menganggap itu cuma cinta monyet.

Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai Sakura. Atau—seperti itulah dugaannya. Jadi mana mungkin ia benar-benar menyukai Sakura sekarang—setelah selama ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama seminggu Itachi pergi menjalankan misi khusus bersama tim ANBU lamanya. Perintah Hokage adalah mutlak dan Itachi akan selalu menomorsatukan perdamaian dan kesejahteraan desanya. Karena itu, bahkan meski tanpa syarat yang diajukan Kakashi sebelumnya, ia akan tetap melaksanakan tugas apapun yang dibebankan padanya—selama itu demi Konoha.

Selama Itachi pergi, selama itu juga Sasuke uring-uringan. Bagaimana pun, Itachi adalah orang nomor satu dalam hidupnya. Ia mencintai Itachi seperti ia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Karenanya ketika Itachi kembali menjalankan misi sebagai ANBU, Sasuke cukup menyesal…

…menyesal, karena pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah pertengkaran. Sasuke menyesal ia tidak langsung minta maaf pada Itachi malam itu.

Memang baru seminggu Itachi berangkat misi, tidak sebanding dengan misi-misi sebelum ini ketika ia masih menjabat sebagai ketua ANBU—ia bahkan tidak pulang selama berbulan-bulan. Meski begitu, seminggu ini terasa begitu lama bagi Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk cuti dari pekerjaannya di _Keimu Butai_ dan mengambil misi tingkat A bersama beberapa _jounin._ Mungkin, dengan keluar dari desa untuk beberapa waktu dapat mendinginkan kepalanya dan memadamkan stresnya. Sasuke sadar ia bersikap seperti remaja hormonal sejak berita dadakan Itachi. Ia hanya ingin bersantai dan melupakan segalanya. Ia berharap suasana sejuk dunia luar Konoha dapat mengobati tingkah labilnya.

Setelah beberapa hari menjalankan misi di luar desa—misi _rank A_ pertamanya sebagai _jounin_ —Sasuke cukup lega bisa kembali pulang dengan selamat. Ah, betapa ia rindu tidur beralaskan kasur dan bantal empuknya, tanpa ada serangga yang menggerogoti.

Ketua timnya kali ini, Shiranui Genma, menyuruh Sasuke untuk pulang lebih dulu karena banyaknya luka yang didapatnya selama misi. Sedangkan sisanya akan langsung menghadap Hokage untuk melapor.

"Pulang dan beristirahatlah, Sasuke. _Otsukare_!" ucap Genma sebelum bergegas menuju kantor Hokage.

Namun Sasuke tidak langsung pulang. Pemuda itu hanya mematung di jalan dekat gerbang Konoha, memandangi bulan yang hanya terlihat seperti sabit sangat tipis dan samar. Sasuke menghela napas dan mulai melangkah dengan gontai.

Jalanan yang ia lalui sudah sangat sepi sehingga angin malam bebas menyapa kulitnya yang lengket karena darah dan keringat. Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan ketika tersadar, ia telah berada di depan rumah Sakura.

 _Ah, terkutuklah kaki-kaki sialan ini._

Sasuke menatap balkon kamar Sakura, pintu kaca di balik dinding pagar balkon itu tertutup gorden dan tampak gelap gulita. Ini sudah hampir pukul sebelas dan Sakura mungkin sudah tidur.

Sasuke masih menatap balkon itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Pikirannya melayang pada masa-masa lalu—ketika ia sering melompat ke sana hanya untuk mengucapkan salam pada Sakura sambil memberinya bunga mawar. Bayangan wajah Sakura yang menatapnya jengah dan membuang mawarnya terlintas di benak Sasuke. Entah apa yang memotivasi Sasuke untuk dengan rutin melakukan hal itu, padahal Sakura jelas-jelas menolaknya.

Padahal ia tahu, saat itu Sakura jelas-jelas menyukai Menma….

"Charasuke, ya?"

Sasuke mengenal suara bening ini. Ketika menoleh, dapat dilihatnya Sakura tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya, mengenakan sweter hijau dan celana gading selutut. Penampilan sederhana Sakura yang biasanya.

"Saku… ra…" bisik Sasuke di sela napasnya.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Sakura menelengkan kepala dan berjalan mendekat. "Seperti maling saja."

Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan Sakura yang berjalan melewatinya, hendak membuka pintu rumahnya.

Sakura sendiri cukup terkejut dan bingung mendapati pemuda itu di depan rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia tahu Sasuke baru pulang dari misi, dapat dilihat dari _jounin vest_ dan tubuhnya yang agak kumal serta sorot lelah kedua matanya. Namun, suasana begitu canggung dan Sakura benar-benar tak tahu alasan Sasuke berdiri di depan rumahnya alih-alih langsung pulang atau ke kantor Hokage.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak mendorong daun pintu rumahnya. Rambut pendeknya berayun ketika ia menoleh dan menatap Sasuke bingung. "Kau baru pulang misi, 'kan?" ucapnya kaku. "Kau—uhh… kenapa tidak langsung ke kantor Hokage?"

"Boleh aku masuk?" Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya—permintaannya.

Sakura ingin menolak. Tapi melihat luka-luka di tubuh Sasuke, gadis itu kasihan juga. Maka ia mengizinkan Sasuke masuk—sekalian juga mengobatinya.

Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan di dalam rumah Sakura. Sasuke hanya duduk di sofa ruang tengah, lebih banyak diam dan membiarkan Sakura merawat luka-lukanya. Saat itu ia bertelanjang dada karena Sakura sedang membersihkan tubuh bagian atasnya dengan handuk basah sebelum mengobati luka-luka yang belum sepenuhnya mengering.

Sasuke meringis beberapa kali ketika tanpa sengaja handuk Sakura menyentuh lukanya dengan agak kasar. Setelahnya, gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai mengalirkan _chakra_ untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.

Sakura tidak berhenti mengomel tentang betapa ceroboh dan tidak becusnya Sasuke dalam menjaga diri mengingat tidak ada ninja medis di timnya saat itu. Sasuke hanya diam dan memperhatikan mimik Sakura yang fokus pada _chakra_ -nya tapi masih bisa mengomel panjang.

Ah, ini mengingatkannya pada hari-hari ketika mereka masih _genin_ , atau ketika menjalankan misi bersama tim 7 sebagai _chuunin_. Sakura akan selalu begini—mengeluh tentang betapa merepotkannya Sasuke ketika terluka, namun masih tetap mengobatinya sampai sembuh. Setiap luka yang tertutup dan tak berbekas itu adalah bukti perhatian Sakura padanya, terlepas dari betapa gadis itu tidak menyukainya. Dulu… sekarang pun….

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Entah dari mana datangnya rasa rindu itu. Sakura—Haruno Sakura- _nya_ —sama sekali tak berubah.

Setetes peluh mengalir di dahi Sakura yang berponi menyamping. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja—bahkan lembur—di rumah sakit, dan sekarang ia harus kembali mengeluarkan _chakra_ untuk menolong orang. Namun bagi Sasuke, Sakura yang seperti itu justru terlihat sangat cantik.

Sasuke mengakui, Sakura yang beranjak dewasa memang semakin cantik. Ah, pantas saja banyak laki-laki yang tertarik padanya. Pantas saja, bahkan Itachi juga menyukainya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia memikirkan kata-kata Menma dan Itachi. Jangan-jangan mereka benar? Jangan-jangan Sasuke _memang_ menyukai Sakura? Jangan-jangan cinta monyetnya telah berevolusi?

 _Sakura…_

Sakura menyadari Sasuke menjadi jauh lebih pendiam malam itu. Menghentikan aliran _chakra_ -nya, ia sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk memastikan pasien dadakannya itu tidak tertidur. "Charasuke?"

Pemuda itu tidak merespon. Tatapannya meredup dan tanpa aba-aba memajukan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura—menekannya cukup kuat.

"Hmmph—!"

Sakura mendorong Sasuke dengan kasar. Ketika pemuda itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang, sebelah tangan Sakura terangkat lalu mengayun cepat—

 **PLAKK!**

—wajah Sasuke dipaksa menoleh ke kanan. Pipinya memerah dan ada sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya. Sakura menamparnya dengan sangat keras…

Sasuke masih bergeming. Meski tak melihatnya, ia tahu Sakura sedang menatapnya sengit. Dapat didengarnya napas pendek gadis itu di antara bunyi AC yang menyala.

"Kau—! Brengsek!"

 _Ah, panggilan itu terasa menyakitkan sekarang._ Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya, menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi datar.

Ia telah kalah.

Ia telah lama kalah.

Gadis itu bahkan menganggapnya laki-laki brengsek.

Tiba-tiba sebelah sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, ia tersenyum miring. Sepasang bola mata yang tadinya hitam pekat itu berubah warna—menjadi semerah darah dengan tiga _tomoe_ yang menjadi ciri khasnya. _Sharingan_ Sasuke aktif dan Sakura terlanjur menatapnya.

Tubuh Sakura telah terbanting di atas sofa bahkan sebelum ia sempat berkedip, dengan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkram kuat oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu menindih tubuhnya, memerangkapnya dalam _genjutsu._

Kedua mata Sakura masih terbelalak ngeri, tatapannya seolah tak bisa lepas dari sepasang mata merah itu. Kesadarannya masih ada namun tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan—terasa sangat kaku seakan ada ular yang membelitnya kuat.

" _K—ka… kai…_ " suara Sakura serak terbata.

"Percuma," dengus Sasuke di dekat wajahnya. "' _Kai'_ tidak akan banyak membantu."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya ketika lidah Sasuke menyapu garis rahangnya, merambat ke sudut bibirnya dan mengecupnya beberapa kali.

"Buka mulutmu, Sakura…."

Bisikan pemuda itu sama sekali tak diindahkannya.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke terangkat dan mencengkram dagu Sakura, membuka mulut gadis itu dengan paksa. Diciumnya Sakura dengan kasar—tak sabaran. Lidahnya melesak masuk dan mendominasi mulutnya. Saliva mengalir dari sudut-sudut bibir Sakura ketika gadis itu sudah hampir kehabisan oksigen.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menyeringai, membalas sepasang mata viridian Sakura yang menatap nanar ke arahnya. Ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya, menjelajahi leher Sakura dengan kecupan-kecupan.

Sakura memekik tertahan ketika Sasuke menggigit dan menghisap lehernya, menciptakan sensasi aneh yang menjijikkan baginya. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis itu saat Sasuke terus melanjutkan aksinya. Pemuda itu masih mencumbu leher serta pundaknya, memberi cukup banyak ruam-ruam kemerahan pada kulit putihnya.

Genangan air mata Sakura mengalir deras ketika sebelah tangan Sasuke menggerayangi dadanya, dan sebelah tangannya lagi menyingkap bagian bawah sweternya. Sakura menahan napas ketika kedua tangan Sasuke meraba perutnya, lalu merambat naik untuk kembali menyentuh dadanya.

Isakan tertahan Sakura membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap gadis itu. Sakura tampak masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari _genjutsu_ -nya. Wajah jelita itu kini merah padam dan kusut. Kedua mata bulatnya memancarkan luka, amarah, sekaligus kesedihan—sarat akan kecewa.

Ah, Sasuke suka tatapan itu.

' _Menangislah, Sakura…. Menurutmu aku memang brengsek, bukan?'_

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Dijilatnya air mata Sakura yang masih mengalir di pipi kemerahan itu. "Kenapa menangis?" bisiknya sensual. "Bukankah kau biasa melakukannya dengan Itachi?"

Sakura melebarkan matanya ketika sebelah tangan Sasuke berusaha menyelinap ke dalam celananya. "Ja—jangan—"

"Hmm?"

"Jangan samakan a—aku—!"

Sasuke terkekeh parau. "Aku tidak pernah meniduri seorang gadis, tahu," ucapnya. Seringainya kian lebar melihat Sakura mulai ketakutan. "Baiklah, kau akan jadi yang pertama."

Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat ketika Sasuke kembali mencium dan menyentuhnya dengan kasar. ' _Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai—!_ ' batinnya berseru putus asa. Ia tahu tak banyak memang yang berhasil melepaskan diri dari _genjutsu_ yang diciptakan _sharingan_. Meski begitu ia tak ingin menyerah.

Walau ia harus menguras _chakra_ -nya sekalipun…

Walau ia harus mati sekali pun…

Ia tak akan membiarkan Uchiha Sasuke merenggut—

 **SYUUT**

 **BRAAAAAKKK!**

Sakura merasa tubuhnya menjadi lebih ringan. Ketika membuka mata, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah langit-langit rumahnya, lalu Itachi—dengan _sharingan_ yang menatap langsung ke arahnya. Saat itulah otot-ototnya sudah tidak lagi tegang dan Sakura tahu ia telah lepas dari _genjutsu_ Sasuke.

Itachi menangkap Sakura yang menghambur ke pelukannya, mendekapnya erat. Tatapannya beralih pada Sasuke yang telah tergenggam oleh tangan _Susano'o_ Itachi. Adiknya itu menunduk, membuat wajahnya tersembunyi di balik poninya. Tangan _Susano'o_ tengkorak yang berpendar kemerahan itu membungkus tubuh Sasuke erat, sedikit mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Sakura…" panggil Itachi. Kedua lengannya yang merengkuh bahu dan pinggang Sakura bergeser ke atas, mendekap kepala gadis itu semakin merapat pada dadanya. "…pejamkan mata dan berpura-puralah tidak mendengar apapun."

Sakura menutup kedua matanya perlahan, mengikuti titah kekasihnya. Detik itu pula dapat didengarnya erangan Sasuke yang panjang dan memilukan. Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada punggung Itachi, berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan siksaan yang pemuda itu lakukan pada adiknya.

Burung-burung dan kelelawar beterbangan panik di langit malam Konoha. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari raungan pilu Sasuke karena Itachi telah memasang _genjutsu_ pada rumah Sakura sebelum ia masuk dan menghentikan adiknya itu. Pun tak ada yang menyadari saat rumah mungil itu sedikit berguncang selama beberapa detik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya, Mikoto dan Fugaku dikejutkan oleh kepulangan Sasuke dengan lengan kiri yang terbalut gips, serta wajah yang penuh plester luka. Semalaman ia berada di instalasi gawat darurat rumah sakit dan terlalu lelah untuk langsung pulang meski _chakra_ -nya telah dipulihkan.

Hal yang membuat Sasuke heran adalah kekhawatiran Mikoto dan Fugaku, serta sosok Itachi yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya dengan tenang. Orangtuanya mengira ia terluka selama misi, artinya Itachi tidak menceritakan kejadian malam sebelumnya…

…bahwa ia nyaris memperkosa Haruno Sakura.

Tidak hanya itu, ketika Menma menjenguk pada hari berikutnya, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu pun tak menyinggung apa-apa soal Sakura. Rupanya tak hanya Itachi, Sakura juga tidak membeberkan tindakan kurang ajar yang dilakukannya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti. Padahal bisa saja mereka melaporkan Sasuke, sehingga dengan sewajarnya ia akan dihukum. Apalagi jika ayahnya tahu, mungkin ia akan mendapat hukuman yang jauh lebih berat dari pasal-pasal yang telah ada.

Tapi mengapa Sasuke tidak dilaporkan?

Sejak saat itu Itachi dan Sakura berubah. Keduanya bersikap jauh lebih dingin hanya pada Sasuke, sama sekali tidak memedulikannya. Itachi tak pernah sedikit pun mau melihat ke arahnya, dan Sakura menganggapnya seolah tak pernah ada.

Ia tak pernah membayangkan pengabaian akan terasa semenyakitkan ini.

Sasuke pernah minta maaf pada Itachi, tapi pemuda berambut panjang itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Ia juga beberapa kali mencoba minta maaf pada Sakura, mengesampingkan egonya dengan memohon pada gadis itu. Hasilnya sama saja—Sakura sama sekali tak menanggapi.

Sasuke merasa akan lebih baik jika mereka marah dan menghukumnya dengan sadis. Dibenci pun akan ia terima. Namun tak diakui keberadaannya oleh dua orang yang sangat ia cintai seperti ini—ternyata jauh lebih menyiksanya.

Ia menyerah. Ia telah memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur apapun itu yang sedang dijalankan baik Itachi maupun Sakura. Sasuke hanya bisa berharap akan ada keajaiban yang dapat memperbaiki hubungan mereka ke depannya. Pun jika pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menyiksanya sampai mati, ia akan mengikutinya.

Karena itu Sasuke kembali memasang topengnya. Ia kembali pada 'Charasuke' yang semua orang kenal, kembali menjadi putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku yang suka tebar pesona. Sasuke kembali menjalani harinya seperti dulu—berkencan dengan beberapa gadis sekaligus; menggoda gadis-gadis yang tanpa sengaja ditemuinya saat berpatroli; menghabiskan waktu di pemandian umum dengan teman-temannya; semuanya—kecuali satu hal, menyapa Sakura dengan setangkai mawar merahnya.

Seharusnya semua itu mudah bagi Sasuke, karena ia hanya sekedar kembali pada kesehariannya yang biasa. Akan tetapi ada yang mengganjal, seolah ada satu ruang kosong dalam dirinya. Ruang kosong itu seolah menyedot oksigen dalam tubuhnya—terutama ketika berpapasan dengan Itachi atau Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menyangkal jika ini sangat sulit, namun ia tak punya pilihan lain. Atau lebih tepatnya—dirinya yang pengecut itulah yang membuatnya menutup semua pilihan yang sebenarnya—ada di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu minggu menjelang pernikahan Itachi dan Sakura, Sasuke baru pulang dari markas besar _Keimu Butai_ ketika bulan purnama berada di dekat horizon dan jalanan desa mulai sepi. Ia cukup lelah seharian itu dan perutnya sudah merengek minta diisi makan malam.

Sasuke menegang ketika melihat Sakura berjalan sendirian ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya, tampak juga baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Bahasa tubuh gadis itu menunjukkan keterkejutan kecil ketika pandangan matanya bersirobok dengan Sasuke yang berjalan tak jauh di depannya.

"S—Sakura."

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu. Sakura terkesiap dan sebelum ia sempat menghindar, Sasuke telah memegang pergelangan tangannya—mencegahnya pergi. " _Tanomu._ Aku hanya ingin bicara," ucapnya cepat-cepat. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup lebih kencang dan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

Sakura menatapnya ragu. Air mukanya jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

"Bunuh aku jika bersikap kurang ajar lagi," pinta Sasuke. Wajah tampan itu seakan memohon dan tatapan mata hitamnya memancarkan keseriusan.

Sakura menghela napas dan memberi Sasuke kesempatan. Pemuda itu berterima kasih, dan rasa lapar yang tadi menggerogotinya telah hilang tak berbekas.

Mereka duduk bersisian di bangku alun-alun desa yang telah sepi, ditemani derikan jangkrik dan cahaya bulan yang mengalahkan pancaran lampu taman yang dikerumuni serangga.

"Aku minta maaf."

Sasuke memulai, memecah keheningan malam itu. Namun tak ada respon yang berarti dari lawan bicaranya. "Sakura, aku benar-benar minta maaf," ulangnya.

"Kau sudah melakukannya," sahut Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh cepat. "Kau memaafkanku?" Sakura tak menjawab dan tampak tak ingin menjawab. Sasuke menelan rasa kecewanya, jelas gadis itu tidak—atau belum—memaafkannya. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan ke depan, menatap kosong semak belukar yang berpendar terkena cahaya rembulan. "Kali ini aku tidak hanya meminta maaf untuk _waktu itu_ ," lanjut Sasuke. "Aku minta maaf… untuk selama ini."

Kali ini Sakura sedikit menoleh padanya, namun pandangan Sasuke masih lurus—jauh ke depan. Gadis itu tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan _nii-san_ , apalagi kalian akan menikah." Sasuke meremas-remas jemarinya gugup, berhati-hati memilih kata-katanya. "Aku sendiri tak mengerti—aku hanya… pokoknya aku tidak suka. Kukira awalnya karena aku sekedar tak ingin kau jadi kakak iparku, tapi… setelahnya aku jadi kepikiran. Lalu aku sadar—aku cemburu."

"Dasar _brocon,_ " celetuk Sakura.

"Bukan—" sanggah Sasuke. "Aku cemburu karena… karena aku menyukaimu. Selain itu, dari semua orang—kenapa harus _nii-san_? Kenapa harus kakakku?"

Sakura meliriknya dan tersenyum sinis. "Itu kalimat picisan yang kau katakana pada setiap gadis di desa ini, Charasuke."

"Tidak—aku serius. Maksudku—aku memang sering mengumbar kalimat seperti itu, tapi…" kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal di atas pahanya. "…aku serius. Aku menyukai Sakura," bisiknya. Sasuke masih tak berani menatap Sakura. Pemuda yang baru berusia sembilan belas tahun itu menekuk kedua kaki dan memeluk lututnya erat. Hidung dan mulutnya tersembunyi di balik lipatan lengan dan lututnya, menyisakan sepasang mata tajam yang masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Sakura… adalah anak perempuan pertama yang kusukai—cinta pertamaku." Sasuke melanjutkan penuturannya. "Tapi saat itu kita masih di akademi, masih terlalu kecil dan aku menganggapnya hanya cinta monyet yang—cepat atau lambat akan hilang. Jujur saja aku sangat menyukai segala bentuk perhatian yang ditujukan padaku. Ketika gadis-gadis itu mendekatiku, memberiku hadiah—aku sangat senang. Aku menikmati popularitasku.

"Aku memiliki segalanya—keluarga dan klan yang dihormati, kemampuan praktek dan akademik yang di atas rata-rata, perhatian dari teman-teman dan para guru—apa lagi? Karenanya aku suka bermain-main, lagipula masa depanku masih sangat jauh. Ketika Iruka- _sensei_ mengumumkan bahwa kita tergabung dalam satu tim _genin_ , aku luar biasa senang. Aku merasa… rasa sukaku tidak terlalu berarti lagi karena kita akan menjadi lebih akrab dan akan lebih gampang mendapatkanmu. Aku sangat percaya diri—bahkan ketika aku tahu kau menyukai Menma, aku sama sekali tidak merasa terancam."

Sakura menggeretakkan gigi di balik mulutnya yang terkatup rapat. Penyebutan nama Menma dan masa-masa _genin_ mereka membuat otaknya menayangkan kilasan-kilasan memori menyenangkan yang pernah ada.

Gadis itu kembali menoleh pada Sasuke, berusaha mencari kebohongan dari bahasa tubuh pemuda itu. Tapi yang didapatinya adalah Sasuke yang tengah meneggelamkan seluruh wajahnya di antara lipatan lengan dan lututnya. Daun telinga pemuda itu memerah dan tubuhnya menegang. Saat ini, Sasuke seperti remaja baru puber yang sedang menahan malu setelah menyatakan cinta pada gebetannya.

Nyatanya, Sasuke memang sangat malu telah mengungkapkan semuanya. Karena itu ia tak mau Sakura melihat wajahnya yang pasti terlihat konyol.

Sakura terperangah. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke bersikap seperti seorang gadis yang sedang salah tingkah. Lucu. "Aku ingat…" mulainya.

"…" Sasuke mengangkat kepala dan menoleh.

"…aku ingat, dulu—saat di akademi, kau adalah anak laki-laki pertama yang menyatakan perasaan padaku." Sakura melanjutkan. Kini, ia yang tak berani menatap Sasuke. "Jujur saja saat itu aku sangat senang. Lalu kau jadi menyebalkan—kau _charai_ , dan selalu bermain-main dengan banyak gadis. Bagiku, kau tak lebih dari seorang pembual. Aku benci… _playboy_ sepertimu. Kemudian kita lulus dan menjadi _genin_ dan aku… pelan-pelan jatuh cinta pada Menma."

Sakura tidak berbohong, ia memang senang ketika Sasuke pertama kali bilang suka. Di benaknya kini terbayang sosok kecil Sasuke yang menyodorkan setangkai bunga kenikir merah muda pucat padanya, tersenyum lebar dengan pipi gembil yang merona.

 _"Aku menyukai Sakura!"_

Suara cempreng itu kembali terngiang di telinganya. Suara itu mengalun lembut dan terdengar lugu, mengalirkan rasa hangat dari hati ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sakura sangat menyukai momen itu sampai-sampai terasa memuakkan, hingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menertawakannya.

Sasuke terperanjat. Sebenarnya ia juga mengingat masa itu—ketika ia jauh-jauh memetik bunga kenikir hanyak untuk diberikannya pada Sakura sambil menyatakan perasaannya. Jika ia tahu bahwa momen itu berdampak sesuatu bagi Sakura, ia tak akan menyepelekannya. Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya. Jika saja dari awal ia tidak main-main, mungkin saja ialah yang akan menggandeng tangan Sakura sekarang…

Menyesal pun sudah tiada guna. Ia sudah menghancurkan imejnya sendiri tanpa sadar.

"Aku… dari dulu—sekarang pun…" lanjut Sasuke. "…masih menyukai Sakura. Memang sudah sangat terlambat menyadarinya sekarang, tapi aku ingin menyampaikannya. Hanya sekedar… menyampaikannya padamu…"

Suara Sasuke melemah seiring dengan suasana yang semakin canggung. Sakura yang tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon, hanya menunduk menatap kedua kakinya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong… aku masih penasaran bagaimana bisa kau dan _nii-san_ …?"

Wajah Sakura merona seketika. Sebelah tangan gadis itu terangkat dan memainkan poninya yang disisir menyamping—sebuah gestur salah tingkah yang tampak lucu di mata Sasuke. Sakura mulai bercerita bahwa Itachi datang tepat saat Sakura sedang berada pada masa-masa patah hati setelah Menma resmi jadian dengan Hinata. Waktu itu Sakura yang bertanggung jawab atas perawatan Itachi yang mengalami kerusakan organ dalam. Selama satu bulan perawatan, mereka mulai akrab.

"Aku selalu ingin menjadi Hokage seperti _otou-san._ Aku merasa… sebagai seorang putri pemimpin desa, aku punya tanggung jawab untuk menjadi seperti mendiang orangtuaku—pahlawan pelindung desa," tutur Sakura mengenang masa kecilnya. "Tapi aku merasa tidak pernah cukup. Aku tidak akan mampu jadi seperti mereka. Aku tertekan dan sedikit depresi. Lalu aku mengenal Itachi- _san_ lebih dalam…"

Sakura tidak pernah tahu ada orang seperti Uchiha Itachi, seorang _shinobi_ yang dengan total mengabdikan dirinya untuk desa dengan cara melindungi dalam bayang-bayang. Pemuda itu menjadi bagian dari ANBU sejak usia kanak-kanak, lalu merangkap status sebagai anggota Akatsuki. Semua ia lakukan demi Konoha, tanpa ada yang tahu selain keluarga dan Hokage sendiri.

"Aku terpesona," ujar Sakura seraya menerawang jauh. "Aku terpesona pada kebaikan dan ketulusan hatinya. Hal-hal yang kurang dariku untuk menjadi Hokage, semuanya ada pada Itachi- _san_. Rasanya… segala impianku ada pada dirinya. Dibanding aku, Itachi- _san_ jauh lebih pantas menjadi Hokage suatu hari nanti."

Sasuke mengerti sekarang. Ia tak bisa merasa iri, karena Itachi memang selalu selangkah lebih maju di depannya. Hal yang Sasuke sesalkan adalah ketidakhadirannya ketika Sakura sedang butuh tempat untuk bersandar. Di saat Sakura sedang berada di titik rendah, ia tak ada di sana untuk memberinya kekuatan.

Itachilah yang telah lebih dulu menempati posisi itu.

Sasuke terkesiap ketika Sakura tiba-tiba menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan. Jantungnya memompa cepat seakan meledak dan wajahnya terasa luar biasa panas.

"Kau kumaafkan," ucap Sakura tenang. "Tapi hanya untuk yang lalu-lalu. Untuk kejadian tempo hari, aku masih marah."

Sasuke hendak membalas namun Sakura justru menekan kepalanya lebih kuat, memaksanya menunduk. Gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya, masih tidak melepaskan sebelah tangannya di kepala Sasuke.

"Sasuke," panggilnya, sambil perlahan menarik kembali tangannya yang terulur. "Namaku Haruno Sakura, calon kakak iparmu. _Yoroshiku ne_."

Waktu dalam dunia Sasuke seakan terhenti. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sepuluh tahun, Sakura kembali menyebut namanya tanpa embel-embel ' _charai_ '. Kalimat itu merupakan penolakan final dari Sakura, dan Sasuke merasa lega meski telah kalah telak.

Haruno Sakura mengajaknya memulai dari awal.

Sakura tersenyum ketika Sasuke menatap lurus ke dalam bola matanya. Ia dan Sasuke sama-sama tahu, kisah ini telah berakhir. Namun mengapa ia merasa agak kewalahan sekarang? Ketika menyelami bola mata kelam itu, suaranya seolah tak mampu keluar.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura hanya menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. "Sampai nanti," katanya.

"—Sakura…" Sasuke memanggil sebelum gadis itu berbalik pergi.

Sakura menoleh, mendapati Sasuke yang telah berdiri dengan latar belakang bulan purnama. Pemuda itu berwajah masam, namun tersenyum penuh arti.

"… _arigatou._ "

Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu sayup di telinga Sakura. Gadis itu mengerjap, memperhatikan Sasuke yang baginya—terlihat sangat tampan _saat itu_. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan segaris senyum tulus dan sebuah anggukan pelan.

 _Berakhir sudah kisah ini…_

…Sakura mulai memunggunginya dan berjalan menjauh. Ia berharap, segala sesuatu yang Sasuke putuskan setelah ini akan membawa kebaikan. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sakura mendoakan kebahagiaan pemuda itu.

Sasuke masih memandangi punggung Sakura yang semakin mengecil dan buram, hingga sosoknya hanya berupa siluet di tengah gelapnya malam dan tak lagi terlihat.

Bagi Sasuke, musim yang hanya ia dan Sakura miliki telah memasuki babak akhir. Lalu, ketika ia membuka halaman terakhir kisah itu…

…keduanya telah berjalan di jalur masing-masing, dengan langkah yang kecil namun kokoh.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan membalikkan badan. Diseretnya langkah-langkah panjang yang tak lagi terasa berat, dengan remang-remang cahaya bulan yang menemani jalan pulangnya.

 _Berakhir sudah kisah ini…_

…tidak ada lagi alasan untuk merasa ragu.

Sasuke ingat pernah mendengar seseorang menyanyikan lagu dengan lirik yang menyatakan bahwa seperti apapun bentuk sebuah perpisahan, selalu ada makna di baliknya. Saat ini pun, Sasuke masih tak mengerti maksudnya.

Mungkin, kelak ia akan memahaminya.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepala menatap langit bertabur bintang dan rembulan yang masih setia menemani langkah sepinya.

' _Selamat tinggal, Sakura tersayang…'_ doa Sasuke, agar gadis berambut merah muda itu senantiasa tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sakura sampai di rumahnya yang gelap gulita dan menyalakan lampu. Ia terkejut melihat sosok kekasihnya berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan yang tak seberapa luas itu.

"Itachi- _san_? Kenapa tidak menyalakan lampu?" desah Sakura, bernapas lega. Ia sempat takut ada orang yang menerobos masuk rumahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Itachi malah mengekori Sakura yang sedang menegak sekaleng jus apel di dapur dan menanyakan hal lain.

"Aku?" ulang Sakura. "Aku kenapa?"

"Tadi aku melihat kau dan Sasuke berjalan bersama."

Sakura nyengir masam. "Charasuke hanya meminta maaf dan kami mengobrol tentang banyak hal—jika itu yang Itachi- _san_ tanyakan," terangnya sambil duduk di sofa. Melihat Itachi yang tak akan merespon, Sakura melanjutkan. "Dia minta maaf… lagi, dan juga minta maaf mengenai hal-hal yang terlewatkan. Lalu dia penasaran tentang kita…."

" _Souka_." Itachi duduk di sisi Sakura, menatapnya serius. "Apa semua telah selesai?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Sakura tersenyum dan Itachi memajukan wajahnya, meraup bibir gadis itu. Bunyi decapan yang saling beradu mendominasi ruangan yang terasa sejuk di awal musim gugur.

Sakura mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Itachi ketika pemuda itu sedikit mendorongnya untuk berbaring. Cumbuan yang sempat terlepas kembali menyatu, mengahanyutkan keduanya dalam gairah yang semakin membara. Tangan Sakura yang mengacak-acak kepala Itachi membuat ikatan rambutnya terlepas.

"Itachi- _san_ …" bisik Sakura di sela kecupannya. "…rambutmu mengganggu."

Itachi menegakkan tubuh dan merapikan rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Namun belum sempat ia kembali membungkuk, tangan Sakura menahan dadanya. Gadis itu bangkit dan duduk di pangkuan Itachi, kedua lengannya kembali ia tumpukan pada bahu pemuda itu. Itachi sedikit menengadah karena kali ini wajah Sakura lebih tinggi darinya.

"Begini lebih baik." Sakura mengulum senyum dan menyatukan kembali bibir mereka.

Itachi menyeringai di sela ciumannya. Kedua tangannya meraih pinggang Sakura dan menyentuhnya dengan gerakan sensual. Gesekan dadanya pada gadis itu membuatnya mengerang tertahan. Diturunkannya sentuhan bibir itu pada leher, tulang belikat, dan perlahan turun menyentuh dada Sakura. Mata gadis itu terpejam dan jemarinya tak bisa berhenti mengacak rambut Itachi.

Sakura memekik ketika tiba-tiba Itachi mengangkat pinggul dan pahanya lalu menggendongnya tanpa kesulitan. Pemuda itu membawanya ke kamar dan melanjutkan pergumulan mereka yang kian panas.

.

.

Helaan napas teratur Sakura membuat Itachi tersenyum menatap gadis yang tidur di sebelahnya. Waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam dan pemuda itu tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Sebelah tangan Itachi bergerak perlahan, mengelus wajah merona Sakura yang memejamkan mata dengan damai.

"Itachi- _san_ …" cicit Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura membuka matanya. Sepasang viridian itu menyala terang di tengah suasana kamar yang gelap. "…berjanjilah padaku Itachi- _san_ akan ada di sini saat aku membuka mata besok pagi," pintanya dengan suara parau.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Tangannya beralih pada bagian belakang kepala Sakura, mengusapnya lembut. "Aku berjanji," balasnya. " _Oyasumi,_ Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Itachi lebih erat. Kedua kakkinya ia sisipkan di antara kaki-kaki Itachi di balik selimut.

" _Oyasumi-nasai,_ Itachi- _san_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pernikahan Itachi dan Sakura tiba. Angin sejuk musim gugur melintas, menerbangkan daun-daun gugur berwarna kuning dan kemerahan yang sangat kontras dengan sosok kedua mempelai. Hari itu pekarangan kuil Nakano dipenuhi warga yang ingin melihat langsung upacara pernikahan putri dari pahlawan desanya, dengan sang jenius dari klan Uchiha.

Upacara adat pernikahan itu berlangsung begitu khidmat, dan ketika kedua mempelai menuruni undakan kaluar kuil, gagap gempita wargalah yang menyambut dengan hangat. Doa-doa dan ucapan selamat mengudara, menambah kehangatan di udara yang mulai dingin.

Sasuke berdiri di sebelah ayah dan ibunya, menatap Sakura dan Itachi yang tersenyum dengan wajah berseri-seri. _Sakura…_ terlihat begitu cantik dengan balutan _shiromuku_ dan riasan khas pengantin wanita tradisional.

Orang bilang, seorang gadis akan terlihat paling cantik ketika ia sedang jatuh cinta. Mungkin itulah alasan sebenarnya Sakura terlihat begitu jelita hari itu. Gadis itu tengah jatuh cinta—

—pada laki-laki yang menautkan jari-jemari mereka, tersenyum lembut menatap matanya, dan akan menemani sisa napasnya setelah ini.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Sakura hari itu. Di antara riuh kebahagiaan itu, ingin rasanya ia berteriak. Namun harus berapa banyak jeritan hati yang tak mampu menjadi suara itu dikumpulkan…

…agar perasaannya dapat tersampaikan?

Ketika malam menjelang dan klan Uchiha masih berkumpul dalam acara makan besar di rumah Itachi, Sasuke berpamitan pada ayah dan ibu—juga pada pasangan pengantin baru. Ia mengutarakan keinginannya untuk pergi berkelana, ke dunia luar yang sama sekali baru baginya.

Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk melihat dunia lebih luas—dengan sudut pandang yang baru. Ia ingin menata kembali hidupnya, hatinya, segalanya.

Keputusan itu mengejutkan semua pihak, terutama Itachi. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke memang membaik setelah Sakura menceritakan perihal pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke malam itu. Namun Itachi sama sekali tidak menyangka jika adiknya yang pecicilan itu akan memutuskan sesuatu sebesar ini. Perlu keteguhan hati yang kuat agar dapat sampai pada keputusan besar itu.

Ah, adik kecil kesayangannya telah benar-benar beranjak dewasa…

Jika ini memang jalan ninja yang akan ditempuh Sasuke, ia akan mendukungnya. Itachi akan selalu berada di belakang Sasuke, mendorong punggung itu agar terus melangkah maju. Adiknya telah banyak belajar, dan setelah ini ia akan belajar lebih banyak lagi.

Itachi mendekap tubuh Sasuke erat-erat.

" _Nii-san_ …?" bisik Sasuke.

Itachi tak menyahut, namun dekapannya kian mengerat hingga Sasuke sedikit merasa sesak.

' _Walau bagaimana pun, kau adalah adik yang akan selalu kusayangi.'_

"Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia… Sasuke."

.

.

.

Esok paginya; Itachi, Sakura, Menma, dan mantan guru pendamping tim _genin_ -nya—Kakashi; telah berkumpul di gerbang utama Konoha untuk mengantar kepergian Sasuke. Pemuda berambut gelap mencuat itu telah siap pergi dengan barang bawaan seadanya. Tubuh tegapnya terbalut mantel hitam berkerah tinggi yang menutupi sebagian pipinya.

Sasuke manatap Sakura lama dan gadis itu pun membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ada perasaan aneh yang meluap-luap ketika ia menatap senyum Sakura. Sasuke tahu keputusannya tidak akan goyah selama apapun ia berada di sana—dengan Sakura yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Ke mana pun, sampai di mana pun—Sasuke percaya bahwa selama harapan itu masih ada, setiap orang pasti dapat melangkah maju. Dunia yang belum pernah ia lihat terbentang luas jauh di depan sana.

Sasuke membayangkan, seperti apa dirinya sepuluh tahun lagi—atau dua puluh tahun lagi—ketika mengenang kembali momen hari ini? Perasaan apa yang muncul ketika kilasan hari ini terbayang oleh dirinya di masa depan?

" _Sore jaa…_ "

Sasuke membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauh dengan langkah yang mantap. Senyum lega terpatri pada wajah tampannya.

Ketika Itachi menjadi Hokage kelak, tidak akan ada lagi yang melindungi Konoha dari dalam bayang-bayang. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengisi posisi itu, karenanya ia memutuskan untuk pergi berkelana—untuk belajar dan mencari pengalaman lebih luas lagi. Ia ingin menjadi jauh—jauh—lebih kuat lagi.

Lalu saat itu juga, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melajang seumur hidup.

Entah di mana ia pernah membaca, bahwa cinta itu bukan hanya sekedar tentang berada di sisi orang yang dicintai. Bagi Sasuke, hal itu masih sulit ia pahami. Ah, mungkin jalan panjang setelah ini akan menunjukkannya….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Delapan tahun kemudian…**

" _Tadaim—_ "

"SHAKKUN!"

Tubuh Sasuke ditubruk dengan kuat oleh sosok anak laki-laki yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya. "Taka?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis menatap anak laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik itu. Kedua bola mata berwarna viridian cerahnya menatap Sasuke penuh binar.

"Sha—Shakkuuunn…"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak laki-laki lainnya, yang bertubuh jauh lebih kecil dan bulat, berambut magenta gelap, dengan bola mata hitam yang agak sayu. "Mitsuru…."

" _Okaeri-nashai_ , Shakkun," ucap Mitsuru dengan suara lucunya.

" _Aa, tadaima_ , Taka… Mitsuru…."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mengacak pelan kepala kedua bocah yang menempel padanya.

"Sasuke—kau pulang?" Mikoto muncul dari balik koridor, menatap kaget Sasuke yang tengah ditempeli kedua keponakannya.

" _Kaa-san. Tadaima,"_ ucap Sasuke. "Aku membereskan pekerjaan lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalkan, jadi aku bisa sampai Konoha siang ini."

"Ah, _okaeri_ —syukurlah. Cepat masuk, kebetulan kami sedang makan siang. Sasuke belum makan, 'kan?"

"Belum, _Kaa-san_."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua keponakannya dengan mudah dan menggendong mereka pada masing-masing lengannya, sambil berjalan santai mengekori ibunya ke ruang makan.

"Taka, kau sudah besar," ujar Mikoto sambil sedikit menoleh ke belakang. "Jangan minta gendong _oji-san_ terus."

"Tapi Shakkun tidak keberatan," kilah Taka, dipeluknya leher Sasuke lebih erat. "Iya 'kan, Shakkun?"

Uchiha Taka, anak sulung Itachi dan Sakura yang masih berusia tujuh tahun. Berperangai ceria dan memiliki warna rambut Itachi. Pertama dan terakhir kali Sasuke bertemu dengannya, Taka masih berusia tiga tahun. Saat itu Sasuke sedang pulang ke Konoha sebentar. Ialah yang selalu menemani Taka selama berada di Konoha karena kesibukan Itachi dan Sakura, apalagi saat itu Sakura sedang mengandung Mitsuru. Karena itulah Taka selalu menempel pada Sasuke.

Panggilan 'Shakkun' dari kedua bocah laki-laki itu pada Sasuke berasal dari Uchiha Izumi dan Yamanaka Ino yang kerap memanggilnya dengan 'Sasuke- _kun_ '. Taka meniru panggilan itu, namun karena kesulitan melafalkannya, pada akhirnya panggilan itu berubah menjadi 'Shakkun'. Mitsuru pun meniru cara kakaknya.

Mitsuru menarik-narik rambut Sasuke yang sedikit lebih gondrong dan tak lagi mencuat. Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum kecil.

Sebenarnya, hari itu merupakan pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sasuke telah kembali berkelana sebelum Mitsuru lahir, dan mereka hanya bisa saling mengenal lewat surat dan foto-foto yang dikirimkan. Jika Taka merupakan _copy-_ an Sakura dalam wujud anak laki-laki berambut hitam, Mitsuru justru lebih mirip Itachi dengan warna mata dan rambut yang berbeda. Namun Mikoto memiliki pendapat lain. Menurutnya, Mitsuru justru sangat mirip dengan Fugaku ketika masa kanak-kanak, meski warna rambutnya mewarisi gen Haruno Kizashi. Sasuke meringis membayangkan wujud orang dewasa perpaduan antara ayahnya dan mendiang ayah Sakura.

Hari itu, rencana Sasuke untuk berisirahat di kamar lamanya terpaksa tertunda karena dua keponakannya tidak mau berhenti bermain di dekatnya. Sasuke menggerutu kecil, ia _kembali_ menjadi pengasuh anak—seperti ketika ia pulang empat tahun lalu.

Karena keluarga kecil Itachi tidak tinggal di distrik Uchiha sejak dilantiknya Itachi sebagai Hokage, sore harinya Sasuke mengantar Taka dan Mitsuru pulang. Lama ia memandangi rumah berlambang Uchiha yang berhalaman luas itu. Di pekarangan belakang rumah ditanami bunga-bunga kenikir merah muda, berbagai jenis bunga lili, dan kebun tomat kecil. Di samping rumah ada pohon sakura yang saat itu sedang dipenuhi daun-daun lebat.

" _Tadaimaaa~_!" seru Taka dan Mitsuru serempak.

" _Okaeri-nasai_ …"

Sakura tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya berebut masuk sebelum menghempaskan tubuh mereka di sofa.

" _Kaa-san_ , lihat siapa yang datang!" ucap Taka sambil menarik-narik ujung rok marun ibunya.

Sebelum Sakura sempat bertanya lebih jauh, seseorang telah masuk ke ruangan tengah yang cukup luas itu. " _Ojama shimasu_!" salamnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Sasuke!" Sakura tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya. "Kapan kau sampai Konoha? Itachi- _san_ bilang seharusnya kau tiba dua atau tiga hari lagi."

"Tadi siang," jawab Sasuke. "Kebetulan aku membereskan kelompok _nuke-nin_ itu lebih cepat."

" _Souka_ …"

" _Nii-san_ belum pulang, ya?"

"Belum. Sepertinya pertemuan dengan petinggi Kumogakure menyita lebih banyak waktunya." Sakura mempersilakan Sasuke duduk sementara ia melanjutkan kegiatannya menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak makan malam. "Kau akan makan malam di sini, 'kan?"

"Mungkin aku akan kembali nant—"

"Tidak, tidak—aku akan memasak lebih banyak malam ini," sela Sakura dari balik meja dapur. "Tinggallah untuk makan malam. Itachi- _san_ pasti akan senang kau di sini."

"Kau tidak senang?" canda Sasuke disertai cengiran lebar.

Sakura merotasikan bola mata dan melempar sebuah tomat yang langsung mengenai kepala pria itu.

"Aduh—hei!" protes Sasuke.

Itachi pulang beberapa saat kemudian. Wajah yang tadinya lelah karena selama seminggu ini pekerjaannya menumpuk, berubah cerah ketika mendapati sang adik berada di rumahnya.

Setelah makan malam, Itachi tidak membiarkan Sasuke langsung kembali ke distrik Uchiha. Pria itu masih belum puas melepas rindunya. Meski ia tahu kali ini Sasuke akan tinggal lebih lama di Konoha—sekitar tiga sampai empat minggu—namun karena Itachi sendiri tidak bisa memastikan waktu luangnya, ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada.

Lagipula pulangnya Sasuke juga bukan hanya untuk bersantai. Ada banyak penyelidikan dan pekerjaan lain yang harus ia selesaikan. Kali ini tim yang bekerja bersamanya tidak hanya terbatas pada _Keimu Butai,_ tetapi juga ANBU dan beberapa _elite jounin_ utusan Itachi.

Dua kakak beradik Uchiha itu menghabiskan malam hingga dini hari di teras belakang rumah, ditemani teh dan kudapan yang disiapkan Sakura.

.

.

.

Pada sore dua hari setelahnya, Sasuke berpapasan dengan Menma yang baru saja pulang dari misi solo di _Mizu no Kuni_. Keduanya sepakat untuk langsung makan bersama—Sasuke yang memaksa sebenarnya. Dalam perjalanan menuju Yakiniku-Q, mereka bertemu Sakura yang baru keluar dari rumah kaca khusus tanaman herbal.

" _Yakiniku_? Boleh," balas Sakura ketika Menma mengajaknya ikut makan bersama mereka, sekalian reuni tim tujuh kecil-kecilan katanya.

Di salah satu meja restoran khusus _yakiniku_ itu, mereka bercengkrama sambil sesekali saling melempar lelucon lalu terbahak. Selain mengenang masa-masa _genin_ , ketiganya lebih banyak membahas tentang Sasuke yang telah banyak berubah selama delapan tahun ini—bahwa ternyata, kehidupan yang dijalaninya dengan berkeliling dunia benar-benar membuatnya menjadi sosok yang jauh berbeda. Jika dulu seorang Uchiha Sasuke begitu lekat dengan citra _playboy_ -nya, sekarang rasanya ungkapan itu tak lagi cocok untuknya.

Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang—hanya akan bicara dan tersenyum seperlunya.

Meski begitu, ia masih suka bercanda. Misalnya saat itu, Sasuke iseng menggoda Sakura. Wanita itu reflek memukul kepalanya agak keras sambil memasang tampang galak yang menyebalkan. Sasuke meringis dan Menma tertawa.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul menatap wanita berambut merah muda pendek itu. Senang rasanya, Sakura ternyata tidak banyak berubah.

Selesai makan, mereka berpisah dengan Menma yang langsung ke kantor Hokage. Kebetulan Sasuke dan Sakura menuju jalan yang searah; Sasuke akan ke tempat Kakashi, sedangkan Sakura kembali ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang rumah sakit dan keduanya hendak berpisah jalan, Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang telah kembali melangkah.

"Sasuke," panggilnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menatap wanita itu sepenuhnya.

"…terima kasih," lanjut Sakura. Ia tersenyum—sangat manis menurut Sasuke.

Ketika wanita itu bergegas masuk, Sasuke masih berdiri di sana. Mengangguk pelan, ia lanjutkan lagi langkah ringannya. Bagi Sasuke, ucapan terima kasih yang Sakura ucapkan barusan bukanlah karena ia baru saja mengantarnya sampai ke gerbang rumah sakit. Tapi jauh lebih _dalam_ dari itu.

Lebih dalam, lebih jauh—untuk suatu masa yang telah lama sekali berlalu…

…ketika ia memberinya bunga kenikir merah muda pucat di ruang kelas akademi yang telah sepi. Juga—untuk segenggam perasaan yang masih bersemayam dalam hatinya, sejak hari itu—bahkan hingga hari ini.

Ah—mungkin pada akhirnya, perasaannya pada Sakura tersampaikan juga.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia telah mengerti apa arti keikhlasan. Ia paham sudah—bahwa ternyata ia bisa turut merasa bahagia ketika melihat Sakura bahagia. Ini sudah cukup. Jalan ninjanya telah ia putuskan sendiri delapan tahun lalu dan ia sama sekali tidak menyesal karenanya.

Meski begitu, ia tak ingin melanjutkan tulisan pada halaman terakhir kisahnya. Biar saja lembar halaman itu tidak pernah selesai. Karena Uchiha Sasuke tak berniat untuk menutupnya—

—sampai kapan pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ ***brocon :**_ _Brother complex._

 _ **Referensi lagu untuk fanfik ini:**_

 **1\. 君と歩いた季節 _(Kimi to Aruita Kisetsu)_ \- **いきものがかり _(Ikimonogakari)_

 **2\. Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir** \- Sherina Munaf

 **3\. これから _(Kore Kara)_** \- 坂本真綾 _(Sakamoto Maaya)_

 **4\. The LOVE SONG** \- LM. C.

[ **trivia tentang nama anak-anak ItaSaku** ]

 _ **Taka**_ **(** **鷹** **) :** burung rajawali. [karena nama-nama di nardo banyak pake nama binatang, jadi kupikir pake nama binatang buas bakal keren untuk anak sulung. Sengaja pilih burung cz ku suka yang terbang-terbang(?), hehe… Tadinya pengen yang burung hantu, tapi… ' _fukuro'_ kedengaran ngga asik aja gitu.]

 _ **Mitsuru**_ **(** **光流** **):** cahaya yang mengalir. [sebenarnya ada banyak gabungan huruf kanji untuk nama 'Mitsuru' untuk laki-laki (yang bakal ngefek ke arti kalo kanjinya beda), tapi ku paling suka yang ini. Nama 'Mitsuru' kuambil dari salah satu karakter di _animanga_ **Days** , Kokubo Mitsuru. Kata seorang _doujinka_ di fandom Days Jepang, 'Mitsuru' itu nama yang _cute_ buat cowok. Hahaha… jadi kupake deh~]

 **Hai, hai! Dari dulu pengen nulis ItaSaku yang dari sudut Sasuke. Akhirnya kesampean meski lebih banyak ngebahas si charasuke daripada itasaku sendiri (yaiyalaaah namanya juga dari sudut Sasuke).**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang mau baca—bahkan review dan alert dan fave! :***

 **-rei-**


End file.
